


Oh Dear

by PhantomMiss



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomMiss/pseuds/PhantomMiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I was talking with my friend and she was the one who actually gave me the main idea for this story. I just need a way to execute it and have reason. So I went back and actually looked at some of my old story's and I one I decided to go with was supposed to go with my story "Another Tale" but it didn't really fit the time line that I was going with. My awesome friend is FiveNightFreakshow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tapping his foot, Sebastian checking time off of his pocket watch. Looking around he looked down to the girl that was standing next to him. Kneeling down to her level, he fixed her head piece. "Sorry, your feathers were falling out," he smiled as he spoke to her. 

Looking at him, she smiled back at him and poked his nose. "When will mama be here," she asked. "If she doesn't get here soon, I'm going to be late," she added with a slight whine in her voice.

Sighing he stood up and brushed himself off. "If it is not here in the next few minutes. We will leave, and Grell will just have to meet us there," he told her as he checked his watch again. "Do we have a deal," he glanced at her with a smirk. 

Giggling a bit as she listened to her father speak. "You make it sound like your trying to make a contract daddy," she said through her giggles. 

After the few minutes went by, Sebastian sighed as he started walking toward their distention. He looked back every so often to make sure that Doll was following behind him. "I guess it was a good thing that you kept that outfit, huh Doll," he chuckled. 

She looked at him and shrugged a bit, "I guess, I mean I only kept it because of memory and I liked it." 

"Really," he said raising an eyebrow. "Is that the real reason?" he added glancing over at her as they walked close to the theater. 

"That and because it's different frown all the black that is normally worn around the house," she said as she added a bit of a hop to her step, so she was skipping next to him. She smiled, looking at him for once she was happy because there was no fighting or yelling. Honestly she hated it and it annoyed her to the depths of hell and back. But she couldn't say that out loud, because that might cause more fighting that she didn't want to hear. 

Nodding in agreement, he smiled watching as she skipped a bit ahead on him. "You seem in a better mood than what you were in yesterday, what's gotten into you," he asked curiously.

She looked at him, turning to face him. "Because it's quiet, and today is special for me," she said started to walked next to him as he caught up to her. "Besides," she started to say as she took hold of his hand. 

He looked at her and smiled as he held her hand. 

"I get to spend today with you," she said innocently as she finished her sentence. She smiled back, happy to see that he was smiling for once instead of his normal facial expression. It was to serious for her liking, "Is Ciel going to be there." She was curious, because he wasn't to thrilled to find out that she was alive. But since that she had tried to patch things up with him as much as she could, she even invited him to her dance recital. 

"I don't know dear, we'll just have to get there and see to find out," he said hurrying her along.


	2. Chapter 2

Waiting the hardest part, Doll thinks to herself as she took a deep breath to calm her nerves. Taking one last deep breath she walked on to stage with her class, and got into the starting position. Now she all she had to wait for was for the curtain to open. She looked around to her class mates and smiled, hoping that none of the mess up or step out of beat. And to be honest that was the only thing that was worrying her; no it wasn't the fact that she was in the front were everyone could see her because she was used to having the attention of the audience. She smiled a bit more knowing that the other girls had similar outfits on to hers just in a different color to show she was the lead dancer for that gender. 

Sitting in the audience, Sebastian sighed a bit as he listened to the servants of the manor talk amongst themselves. He glanced over to them from time to time, but he would rather he standing behind Ciel serving him. But sadly that wasn't going to be happening, because Ciel had ordered him to sit where he would be able to keep those three out of trouble and able to have a go view of Doll as she danced. Starting to zone out a bit, a comment that Mey-rin made caught his attention. 

"I hope Miss Doll is alright, she was so nervous about today that she was practicing everyday, yes she was," Mey-rin said to Baldroy and Finny. 

Sebastian looked over that them, and was about to say something but was interrupted by Baldroy. 

"I'm sure she'll be fine Mey-rin, I mean do you see who her old man is," Baldroy chuckled bit quickly wished he had worded what he said differently. Seeing that Sebastian was glaring at him now, he knew he would get it later. "I mean not that your old Sebastian! I meant it was a compliment," Baldroy rubbed the back. 

With a twitch of his eyebrow Sebastian sighed, "Doll has been performing since she was younger, she will be quite alright." 

"Really! That's amazing Mr. Sebastian, do you think you could tell us more about Doll when she was little," Finny asked excitedly. 

Sebastian put a finger in front of his lips, "Let's just say this is our little secret. I don't think Doll wants that kind of attention brought on her." He watched as all three on them nodded with a smile and huddle close together as they whisper to each other.

"This is so exciting," Mey-rin whispered. 

"This must mean Sebastian really does trust us," Baldroy whispered. 

Finny nodded in agreement to both of their statements. 

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Sebastian's attention was averted from the three. From the corner of his eye he saw a woman standing there.


	3. Chapter 3

Standing there was a face that he thought he was going to forgot, or at least never see again. 

The woman's eyes widened as she quickly looked away and sighed, "is this seat taken?" 

"No not at all," Sebastian said gestured for her to sit. 

Looking at him she smiled a bit, and sat down in the seat next to him. "It's been a while Sebastian," she said still looking at him. 

Nodding in agreement, he knew she was right but it was longer than a while. He hadn't seen her since Doll was about four or five years old. "Your actually the last people I would have thought to see here, Mathilda," he said looking towards the stage a bit and then back to her. 

"Well I still have the right to see her, even if she doesn't remember me," she said to him. 

He chuckled a bit, "she thinks your were her babysitter and that Grell is her mother." At least he thought it was funny but he noticed that she was frowning at him. Sighing, he put a hand on her shoulder, "look this isn't the time or the place to have this talk." 

She nodded a bit, "but when is really. You never know when Grell will come back." 

Seeing that talking about the red head upset her, he rubbed her arm trying to comfort her. "How about after this you come back to the manor? At least there we can talk in private and away from those three idiots," he said gesturing towards Baldroy, Mey-Rin, and Finny. 

She nodded again with a small smile, putting her finger over his lips and then point to the stage. 

As the curtains opened, Doll opened her eyes and looked out to the crowded. Hearing the music start she started to dance. Smiling a bit; she saw Ciel, Baldroy, Mey-Rin, Finny and her father but she didn't see her mother which upset her a bit but at least old sitter was there. 

Sebastian sighed a bit, sitting back as he watched Doll and the rest of her class dance. Glancing toward Baldroy, Mey-Rin, and Finny he saw they had tears in their eyes half way through the show. He just hope that Ciel was alright and was enjoying the show. 

Doll was happy to see that they had came to see her recital, and by the end of the show. Her and her class mates all had lined up to take a bow.


	4. Chapter 4

Watching as the curtain closed, Doll let out a sigh of relief. Glad that the show had went so well without any mistakes, that she knew of. She started to walk off the stage, when she was stopped by one of her classmates. "Sorry but I can't stay and talk, my father is waiting for me. And he is very strict when it comes to time so I'll see you in class," she said bowing her head a bit, as she stepped back and walked away from the other dancer. 

Sebastian was waiting for Doll out in the lobby, looking around he didn't see Mey-Rin, Baldroy or Finny. He started to actually wonder were they ran off to, he just hoped they were staying out of trouble. Pulling out his pocket watch, he checked the time. When he closed it, he let out a soft chuckle, "a half of a second off are we." 

Doll frowned a bit, looking towards the floor, "I-I'm sorry, I was stopped by one of my class mates." She was twitting her thumbs, "he wanted to invite me over." She stopped talking when she felt a hand on her shoulder. 

"You don't have to explain yourself, besides I think your friends have a surprise for you," Sebastian said lifting her head up gently and turning it towards the door way. 

Standing there was Ciel and the servants of his manor. In his hands was a bouquet of flowers, that each of them had picked out. 

Not knowing what to do, Doll looked at Sebastian who shoed her to go over to them. Walking over to them, she smiles and stopped in front of Ciel. "Did you enjoy the show?" She asked softly. 

Ciel thought about it for a second. "It was alright, I suppose," he said handing the bouquet over to her. "These are for you, Finny saw the other getting them. So he asked if we could get one for you as well," he told her. 

Taking the bouquet, Doll stared at it thinking of what to say. Watching as Sebastian added a white rose to the unique bouquet. 

"Sorry it's so small, we couldn't decide on what flower to pick. So we just picked one of each," Finny said poking his fingers together. 

Doll looked up at him and smiled putting a hand on his arm, "no Finny it's perfect!" 

"R-really!? But the others were so big!" Finny said in surprise. 

Doll giggled a bit, "they are big aren't they." She looked to the other dancers with their families and then back to Finny. "But they aren't special as this one. You see they bought those because they were expensive looking. This one," she paused looking down at the bouquet and then back to him. "This one came from each one of your hearts and it shows individually. That's all that matters," she said finishing her statement.

Hearing this it made Finny so happy, grabbing a hold on her. He gave her a hug and cried a bit because he was just so happy.

Awkward standing there, Doll tried to pat Finny on the back of shoulder but her arms were down at her sides. "Where's snake?" She asked. 

Baldroy stretched a bit, "he said that Emily was getting hungry so he went to go feed her." 

"You danced so wonderfully. Says Emily," snake said as he walked up behind them causing Baldroy to jump.

"Thank you Emily that's really sweet of you to say," Doll replied to Emily as she was still trying to get Finny off of her. Looking around the room once more, a frown came to her face. 

"Something the matter," Ciel asked noticing the change of expression as he glanced to Sebastian and back to her. 

"She's not here," Doll said without looking at Ciel. Pushing Finny off, not wanting to be hugged any longer. 

Looking back to Sebastian for an answer, Ciel only saw him shrug. "Who?" He asked. 

Doll looked at him, "Grell, she's not here! She promised she would be here!" Clearly upset with the situation that had came to hand. 

Looking at his pocket watch, Sebastian put his hand on her shoulder. "We shall discuss this further at the manor, it's almost time for the afternoon meal," he spoke up not wanting to draw any unwanted attention towards the group, as he placed a hand on Doll's shoulder.


End file.
